Avenging Angel
by r2metoo
Summary: Makup sex. I mean it. But not angry makeup sex. Really stupid, schmoopy makeup sex.


**This is a deleted scene from my story Jigger of Djinn. You don't have to read it to enjoy the lemons. The setup is that Dean has upset Castiel by sort of making fun of him for tucking some teenagers into bed complete with stuffed animals and the promise of a bedtime story. Castiel gets a little upset, and...yadda yadda yadda, makeup sex. This is REALLY schmoopy, too. **

Dean couldn't believe how cute Castiel could be. That whole scene with tucking the kids in just pulled at his heartstrings in a way that few things did. If he and Sam ever actually managed to close the Hell Gate and get out of this life, adopting a kid with Castiel was definitely at the top of the list of things he wanted to do, just so he could see Cas tuck the kid in every night.

It was one of those wayward dreams that was probably going to get him killed some day, but damn if it wasn't a good dream.

He found Castiel down in the basement by Bobby's panic room. The angel with his back to him in those new jeans made Dean quicken his step to wrap his arms around Castiel's waist and pull him against him, kiss his neck, and run his hand up and down Cas's stomach.

He wasn't expecting Cas to stiffen and move away from him. "Not now, Dean."

Dean frowned. "Cas, what's the matter?"

Castiel shot him a frown over his shoulder, and just moved deeper into the room. "I—I do not wish to speak with you right now."

Now it was Dean's turn to frown. "Cas, are you angry?"

"Do I _sound_ angry?" the angel shot back.

"Yeah, you…you actually do." Dammit, what happened? And worse, how to fix it? He stepped into the room after Castiel. "Come on, Cassie Bear, talk to me—" he was cut off by Castiel once again pushing him away as he attempted to touch him.

"Don't call me that," the angel said sharply. "I do not appreciate your juvenile attempts at humor at my expense, and I wish for you to leave me alone right now."

Dean felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Cas, are you crying?"

Castiel gave him a bitchface that would rival Sam's best. "Don't be ridiculous. I am incapable of tears."

Dean approached him slowly. "You are, though. You're crying." He wanted to reach out to Castiel, but didn't want to be pushed away again, so he just stood close. "What happened, Cas? You can tell me. Did someone hurt you? I'll kick their ass, you know I will."

"Why do you not listen to me?" Castiel asked, his voice raised in pitch quite a bit from his usual gravelly baritone. "Why will you not leave me alone?"

"Because…because we're…" whatever the hell they were... "partners and I care about you and you seem upset and I don't—I can't leave not knowing what's going on."

"So now you want to talk about our feelings? Want to have that big chick flick moment that you're always putting off?"

"Cas, I…" dagnabbit, why was this always so hard for him to say? "You know I love you."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure." The angel turned his back once more. "Please, just walk out the door for right now."

"You're saying you're not sure I love you, and you want me to just walk away from that?" Dean felt himself start to panic. There were two people in this world he couldn't—absolutely could not—imagine living without, and they were Castiel and Sam. Cas had to know this. He just had to. "I can't, Cas. I won't."

The angel made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. "Must you always be so obnoxiously stubborn?" he snarled.

Dean tried his most winning smile. "I think it's a virtue, really."

"Is this just a game to you, Dean?"

"No! But I don't know what to do here, Cas, you've gotta help me out!"

Castiel frowned at him again. "Fine. If you won't leave, then I will."

"No, Cas, don't!" but he was too late. Castiel had disappeared in a mini-flurry of wings which only compounded his apparent anger. "Son of a bitch!"

Dean briefly considered punching the wall, but since it was thick iron, he decided against it. Hoping beyond hope, he figured he could find Gabriel and maybe the archangel would help him just this once. Thankfully, Gabriel appeared to be looking for him.

"In here, Deano," he said, making a "come hither" gesture with his finger and giving a two-note whistle. He then switched to an exaggerated southern drawl. "Let's have us a visit."

"Gabe, I'm sort of in a hurry here. Do you know where Cas is?"

Gabe smirked. "Oh, I know where he is. Come to the study with me, Deano. We need to talk."

Dean ground his teeth together before following the archangel into the study. "Gabe, please, I don't know what's going on here—"

"You really don't, do ya, kiddo?" Gabriel responded, sitting down at Bobby's desk and gesturing for Dean to sit across from him. "I think that's what's so very sad. You really have no clue."

"I am really not in the mood for one of your games right now."

"I'm not playing." The look on his face really did indicate that he was quite serious. "Now you listen to me: I have tolerated this little…whatever it is…_romance_…between you and my baby brother for months now. I haven't expressed concern about the fact that you're a walking whorehouse and he's a shy virgin. I haven't objected to you bringing him down to your tawdry human levels because it would be both a bit hypocritical and fruitless. I haven't badmouthed you or tried to sabotage what you've got going on. This is mostly because you made Cassie happy. I don't think Cassie has been truly happy for a very long time, and you've brought out something genuine in him."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And that ceased to be true about ten minutes ago. Look, bucko, you wanna fight with me, you wanna fight dirty? Fine. You wanna make fun of some poor little naïve angel and get your rocks off laughing at him, you've got to go through his brothers. I say brothers because it's more than just me that's ready to help Cassie see that he's slumming when it comes to you."

Dean looked up at the angel's face sharply. "What are you talking about, Gabe?"

"I'm talking about the stunt you pulled upstairs earlier. You know, you and Sam say some pretty darn stupid and naïve stuff when it comes to us angels, but we don't make fun of you."

"No, you just act like gigantic dicks to us!" Dean's mind kicked into overdrive. Made fun of? Castiel? Well, he supposed maybe he had laughed a little hard, but not _at_ him. Then again, it wasn't really _with_ him, either.

"Because you can take it!" Gabriel snapped back. "Cas can't! I don't know if you've noticed, but Castiel is unique when it comes to angels. He's sweet and innocent and he's _kind_. He likes you guys. The rest of us barely tolerate you. We do what we do for humanity out of love for our Father and the love He showed to you hairless monkeys. But Cas? He actually thinks you people are great, and you just went and smashed his faith in humanity. His faith in _you_."

Dean wanted to tell Gabriel that he was wrong or that maybe Cas was wrong, or the situation was wrong, but he couldn't. Because he knew Gabe was right. "Please, Gabe, just tell me where he is?"

Gabriel stared at Dean for what seemed like an eternity. "Dean, I will give you one chance with Castiel. One."

One was better than none. "Please, Gabriel. I didn't mean…"

"Save it for Cassie, Dean. He's out in the yard, near some very large trucks." Gabriel held him in place with a quelling look. "If you break his heart again after this, I will smite you so fast, you'll get whiplash in the next life, and I guarantee you, no one will be jumping down to perdition to haul your ass back this time."

Dean nodded. "Seems fair."

"I mean it, Dean."

"Am I arguing with you?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Actually, you aren't. That's sort of scaring me."

Dean just managed to smirk. Gabriel didn't need to know that Castiel was one of the two people he'd still be willing to sell his soul for. Of course, the archangel probably knew that already. The angels had a way of realizing these things.

As Gabriel had said, Castiel was in a small clearing of rather large pickups, mostly Fords and Chevys that Bobby kept stacked on top of each other for scrap. The angel looked so very small near the huge steel hunkers, especially since he didn't seem to think he needed his trench coat in his new jeans and T-shirts. His face, as usual, was blank and pensive, as though he were a mixture of sad, scared, lonely, and unsure. The big brother/alpha male/protector of the universe that lived inside Dean just wanted to gather the little angel into his arms and keep him there forever and ever.

"Dean, in what way must I express myself to you to make you truly understand that I do not wish to see you at the moment?"

Dean was abruptly pulled from his musings and his protective feelings by these words. Well, shit. "Cas—"

"Don't call me that right now," he snapped.

Dean paused. "Castiel." At the slight, nearly imperceptible nod that he received from that name, he decided he was safe to continue. "Should I pray to you as well?" He actually managed to not make it come out sarcastic, so that was a plus.

"I do not require your prayers any more than I require your presence."

Dean leaned his elbow on a hood and pinched the bridge of his nose. The migraine was hitting him early in the case. Usually they didn't hit until sometime after he'd ganked all the mother fuckers that needed to be ganked. "Castiel, I swear to your dad that I was not making fun of you earlier."

Cas gave him a version of Sam's Bitchface: Classic Edition, his eyes narrowing down to slits and his lips thinning as his cheeks grew taut.

"You and Sam appeared to be taking joy from my awkwardness and misunderstanding about putting the children to bed. In what way is that not making fun of me?"

Dean decided he was safe to approach his angel and began to slowly inch towards him. "You don't understand my intent, Cas…sssstiel." Thank whoever was up there he remembered to use Cas's full name.

"If it was not your intent to laugh at my expense, then why did you do it?"

To admit that if he hadn't laughed, he probably would have hauled the angel down the hall to the nearest room and fucked him into the mattress probably wasn't a smart road to take at this point, but he didn't want there to be any misunderstanding about what Castiel's actions had done to him either. "Look, I can't help it, okay? Sometimes, you are just too cute for words and you do something so incredibly, adorably naïve that I just can't help myself, and…yeah, I laugh. I laugh because it's funny and it's cute and it's sweet and I don't know what else to do with myself at those times. It's not like I can do what I want to do with all those other people around." He was now standing next to Castiel, staring into his large, round, hurt blue eyes. "Yes, I laughed, but that doesn't mean it was a bad laugh. That doesn't mean it was a mean laugh."

"Are you positive you weren't being mean?" The angel might be incapable of tears, but he sure managed to get his point across with one very hurt look.

Dean's instincts kicked into overdrive, and he reached for his angel before his brain could remind him that Castiel didn't want him touching him. Thankfully, Castiel did not turn away or push him away. To be safe, he managed to just put his hands on Castiel's shoulders and lean towards him. "I was wrong. I was very wrong," he said simply.

Castiel was the one who moved first, bringing his body into the warmth and safety of Dean's. "I felt very incompetent and foolish, Dean," he said as he tucked his face against Dean's neck.

Dean ran his hand up Castiel's spine and raked his fingers through the hair at the back of his head. "After you took on an archangel and his legion of followers, helped stop the apocalypse and banished the leviathans to Purgatory, I'm pretty sure I could never think you are incompetent. But I do think we are both the biggest idiots on the face of the planet, and maybe in the entire solar system. But that's mostly because, no matter how much of a jerk I am to you, you stay with me, and no matter how much I know you'd be better off without me, I can't seem to let you go."

He could feel the angel's smile against his neck. "Are we headed for a chick-flick moment, Dean?"

Dean laughed. "Oh, hell yes." And then he pulled Castiel in for a kiss. A good one this time, since there was little chance of being walked in on. "I love you," he whispered, then kissed the corner of Castiels' mouth. "I love you." Then again against his jaw. "I love you." Whispered against his neck, almost like a prayer. "I love you."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and smiled. "I love you too, Dean."

"I love you the way you are, Cas. Just like this, all wide-eyed and innocent and excited about life…I don't ever want you to change. Got that?"

"I got it, Dean."

It seemed that they both agreed to not bring up the whole Purgatory fiasco.

Dean drew back. "Good, because I really don't want to have to say that again. Chick flick moment over. Let's move onto my favorite part." He punctuated this statement with a sharp slap to his angel's ass.

Castiel made a face. "You want to have make-up sex out here?"

"No!" Dean said. "Not out here. Of course not out here. Jesus. Who do you think I am?" He opened one of the truck doors and patted the bench seat. "In here, baby." Castiel made another face and turned to look inside the truck. In the autumnal South Dakota sun, the interior was a little warm and stuffy, and old dust motes swarmed in the slanted sunlight. Dean just whacked him on the butt. "Climb up, princess."

Dean followed Castiel into the truck, then pulled the angel on top of him as he reclined on the bench seat. "You're going to have to take over, babe. Daddy's got a headache."

Castiel gave him an assessing look and reached his hand out towards his head, but Dean grabbed his wrist, forestalling him. "Dean, please, if you are in pain…"

"I don't want you using any mojo on me, save it for the Djinn."

Castiel gave him that "Silly Human" look. "My "angel battery" will be fully recharged by this evening, Dean. Healing you is no issue."

Dean let go of Castiel's wrist and moved his hands to the angel's waist, sneaking his fingers up under his shirts. "I don't wanna put you in danger, you know that."

"It is my power to use, and I have the free will to choose how to use it." He wrapped his hands in Dean's hair and pressed his lips to the hunter's, and within seconds, the migraine that had been threatening was completely gone. "Why are your hands cold?"

Dean moved his hands further up Castiel's sides. "I…we did the chick-flick thing already, Cas!"

Castiel gave him that look that said nothing else would happen until he got answers.

Dean pulled his angel against him and stroked his hand up through the back of Castiel's hair. "I thought I was going to lose you, okay? I thought you were going to leave me again."

The "again" made them both wince and flinch.

"My whole body went cold. I guess I haven't warmed up enough yet."

Castiel looked so heartbroken that Dean wasn't sure what to do.

"I will never leave you again, Dean. Do you hear me?" The angel bent down and kissed him. "Never," he said against his lips. "I was angry earlier, but I knew we would be fine in time."

Dean shook his head and pushed his hands into the back of Castiel's pants, pulling him closer, making him moan at the contact and the tightness of his jeans. Besides, his ass was hot in more ways than one, and his hands really were cold.

"You said you doubted that I love you."

"I was hurt and angry and wrong at that moment, and I apologize for it."

Dean pulled Castiel to him, shoving his tongue into the angel's mouth nearly violently, needing to feel him, needing him close, to breathe him in. Dean wasn't romantic necessarily, but that didn't mean he didn't feel and need and want. And he wanted Castiel. He had always wanted him. He would always want him.

"I fucking love you so much, sweetheart. You hear me? And I'm going to fuck you hard so you'll remember."

Castiel smirked and then they were both naked, their clothes folded neatly on the floor of the cab. Dean shook his head and took advantage of their sudden nakedness by rubbing his already hard cock against the crease in Castiel's cheeks.

"See how much I want you?" He tipped his hips up so that he pushed between the cheeks. "Feel that?"

Castiel laughed. "This is exactly what I mean, Dean. You ask me these questions that make no sense, and yet I don't make fun of you. Of course I feel your penis against my buttocks. There is no need to ask me this question."

Dean threw his head back and laughed, his hands tightening against Castiel's hips. "Oh, God, Cas! It's…pillow talk. Rhetorical nonsense that's supposed to…Oh, hell. I mean…" Dean raked his fingers through Castiel's fringe, then took a handful and pulled his head down, kissing him soundly. "Never mind. I just…never mind." He laughed again. "I don't know how to do this if I can't dirty-talk you."

Castiel sat upright. "Okay, Dean. Um…can you…um…feel me? Uh…I'm burning for you, man. I want you so bad that uh…" The angel faltered.

"I'm not feeling it, Cas." Indeed, he was starting to soften. "New tactic. Tell me what you like that I do to you. What do you like me to do with my hands?"

Castiel answered immediately. "I like it when you run your palms over my chest and then squeeze my ass."

Dean did just that. "You like it when I touch your ass?"

"Yes. You squeeze it and then you tease me with your fingers. I like that."

"Like this?"

Castiel arched his back and pushed his ass more fully into Dean's hands, placing his own hands over his and gripping them tightly. "Yes, that's wonderful. And then you tease me with your cock while you hold me like this. And it makes me want you so much."

"How much, baby? Tell me how much?"

The color on Castiel's cheeks turned nearly neon. "I…um…so much that I want to impale myself on you and ride you forever. It makes me want to heal you every time you come so I can just keep…"

Dean sat up and kissed him hard, sliding his tongue into the angel's mouth, thrusting past his teeth, sucking his tongue into his mouth. "Where's the lube?"

The angel blinked and a bottle of lube appeared in Dean's hand and he reclined back onto the seat.

"I love it when you slide your body against mine," the hunter said as he swirled his slick fingers around Castiel's entrance. "I love everything about your body. The shape of it, the feel of it." He licked a line across the angel's collar bone. "The taste of it. I like to be inside of you with you all around me. I love that."

Castiel moaned and bit Dean's chin as Dean sank a finger home.

"I like sucking you off," Castiel whispered. "Your cock in my mouth. It's so smooth and hard and it feels like heaven in my mouth. And when you come, I just want to taste you forever. It's better than pie."

"Shut up, nothing's better than pie," Dean admonished, his face light with mirth. "Except maybe you."

Castiel leaned down, pushing his butt out so that Dean could continue to finger him. There were two, and then three, and then he was lining himself up with Cas as they continued to fuck each other's mouths with their tongues.

Castiel disengaged himself and sank backwards onto Dean, one hand moving to the roof of the cab to steady himself, the other hand clasped with Dean's as he drove home.

"Shit, it's been too long," Dean groaned and thrust upwards . "Ah, missed you, babe."

Castiel was too tall to stay upright, between his own bobbing and Dean's thrusting, so he leaned down, grasping the door console just behind Dean's head as Dean continued to hold his hips and thrust. Castiel's length lay between them, sliding up and down Dean's chest as they moved together. The weight and size and feel of it was driving Dean crazy, and he moved his hand to hold it, wrapping his fingers around it as he stared into his angel's eyes. Those impossibly blue orbs went glassy as he squeezed his hand just slightly, and when he slid up and down the length of it, the eyelids dropped and blinked, went out of focus and then back in as the angel moaned, his lips parting and soft. Dean leaned up and licked those lips, around them, a shallow thrust inside left and right, then deeper, meeting the tip of the tongue within, teasing, stroking, delving down and then back out to suck and bite.

Dean wanted so badly to flip their positions, but there was no room in the truck. He smiled a little to himself, aware that he would have come about a minute ago if he had been free to pound the angel into the seat, so this position was better. Still, he wanted Cas to feel his strength, his emotion. So he put it all into his mouth and hand instead, stroking, kissing, touching, hips snapping upward into that heat, that completion that made him feel whole. Castiel started to shift back erratically, forcing Dean's body to meet him where he wanted it, to touch him in that spot that he craved.

"Dean, please, more," Castiel whispered hoarsely, unable to do much more than just hold himself still as Dean pushed up into him. "Harder! Harder!" and then he was lost as his pleasure overtook him. He shook in Dean's arms as Dean thrust three more times before giving into his own orgasm, a groaned "Fuck, Cassssss…" the only sound he made as he came.

They lay together afterwards, panting and sweating, sharing breath and kisses. Dean raked his fingers through Castiel's hair, making it even wilder and spikier. The angel lifted his head and stared at him with glazed eyes.

"Tell me one more time, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, but in a good-natured way. "I love you. Asshole."


End file.
